


december 31, 2018

by jaehwanwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Its rlly short, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Disbandment, Random - Freeform, a lil angst, dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwanwrites/pseuds/jaehwanwrites
Summary: the contract will end but our love won't, right?





	december 31, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa  
> this is so late  
> why am i even

"hyung?" jaehwan knocked on minhyun's door that was slightly ajar. he peeked his head in to find minhyun lying on the bed, on his phone. the older male looked up to meet eyes with jaehwan, "oh, hwan." he moved closer to the wall so there was space for jaehwan to lie down. "come here, baby." a little smile spreaded on jaehwan's face at the petname. he snuggled under the sheets and into minhyun's warmth. he threw his limbs unto minhyun's body and minhyun chuckled at that. "why are you so clingy today? did jisung hyung feed you something?" minhyun said as he wrapped his arm around jaehwan. the younger's eyebrows narrowed. "what do you mean 'today'? i'm always clingy!" jaehwan tightened his hold. "and besides... i'm gonna miss this." the younger's voice suddenly lowered, snuggling his head into minhyun's neck. the elder let out a sigh. "i'm gonna miss this too, baby." minhyun kissed the top of jaehwan's head. the room was silent for a little while as the two just stayed like that. it was raining outside which only made it colder for them; good thing they had each other.

"hey hyung?" jaehwan's voice was soft, like a baby was calling out to minhyun. the elder hummed, his gaze still on the ceiling. "don't forget me." jaehwan let out a sigh, and continued. "if you find someone else, it's okay with me... i mean, we were never meant to last anyway. this is all just temporary, remember?" the younger let out a bitter laugh. "if you find your true partner; a new love; someone who will never leave you... i hope we're still like this." jaehwan breathed in minhyun's scent. he loved his smell, his warmth— everything. he loved minhyun. although, like he said, they weren't meant to last. he knew that it would be so hard to keep this relationship going especially since now they had to work far apart from each other. jaehwan thinks, minhyun deserved better; someone who would be by his side and would never leave. jaehwan can't be that someone, unfortunately.

the rain poured harder and it was the only sound filling the now empty room with nothing but suitcases and boxes on the floor. minhyun found it hard to speak because he was speechless. he wanted to be with jaehwan forever but reality wouldn't let him, and he hated to admit that jaehwan's words were true. the two were never quiet, they weren't used to it. they were known for bickering the most or they just duet a song out of nowhere. anyone who knew kim jaehwan shouldn't even be used to quiet at all. now minhyun realizes how much he was gonna miss the younger. not that he didn't realize it before, it just so happens that he didn't put much mind into it before because they still had time.

minhyun was about to say something until he heard a sound other than the pouring rain. he craned his head downwards and he witnessed a crying baby bear. "hey, hey..." minhyun tilted jaehwan's head upwards despite the younger wanting to hide. "no, baby, don't hide your pretty face." minhyun caressed jaehwan's cheek. minhyun was gonna miss that too. jaehwan's cheeks that were so full of happiness, the squishy skin that he loved to kiss and pinch. "baby, don't cry." minhyun kissed jaehwan on the nose. the younger seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still quivering. minhyun tightened his hug and started to give jaehwan butterfly kisses on his face. "even when you cry you're so pretty, gosh hwan, i can't resist." a blush spread along jaehwan's cheeks and he smiled at that. "hyung~" jaehwan softly hit minhyun because he became shy. their laughs filled the room. "my baby hwan is shy~ that's so cute." minhyun teased and jaehwan kept hiding his face and softly smacking minhyun on his chest.

as the laughter died down, the rain did too. now the two men were staring at the ceiling, with matching rising and falling of chests. "you know jaehwan," minhyun started. the younger turned to minhyun. "this past 1 and a half year with you has been—" "hyung!" jaehwan smacked his chest again. "you're gonna make me cry again!" they both laugh. "i didn't even say anything yet!" minhyun smiles. "anyways," minhyun chuckles when he hears jaehwan whine. "these past months we've been together, i have been really happy. it may have been a rough time for us before during produce, but i'm thankful for that because if i didn't experience that, i wouldn't have met you." now minhyun was looking at jaehwan. "at the start of our promotion, i realized that debuting wasn't the only prize i got from the show, but it was also you." jaehwan started to tear up again and minhyun smiled. "you're the most precious thing i have ever gotten in my life and without you i wouldn't be this happy." minhyun breathed in, he grabbed jaehwan's hands and brought it up to his chest, gripping it tight. "jaehwan," a tear rolled down jaehwan's cheek, he loved how smooth his name rolled off of minhyun's mouth.

they can feel their breaths colliding with each other. "you're irreplaceable." minhyun gulped. "never ever think that one day, i'm going to find someone better than you. i can't do that... you're the best there is." minhyun sent a small smile. "we can keep this going. it will be tiring but... don't you think it's worth it? jaehwan, i want you, so bad. i'm not going to stop fighting for you, for us. no matter how hard the challenges will be, no matter how tired i am. if you're the prize, i don't care if have to risk my life." jaehwan smacked minhyun at the exaggeration. "don't say that, don't die, hyung." jaehwan blinked tears. "i'm willing to go through the pain and hardships produce 101 has brought me if it gives me the chance to be with you again." minhyun gripped jaehwan's hands tight and brought them up to his mouth, kissing them. they stayed silent for a while, until jaehwan spoke.

"why?"

"why what?"

"why am i worth the fight?"

minhyun smiled at that, eyes twinkling because he was tearing up. "i could give you a hundred thousand reasons on why you're worth the fight," minhyun sighed. "but the main reason is because i fell in love with you. i fell in love with a kim jaehwan who's just perfect just the way he is. he's worth the fight, worth my life." minhyun intertwined their hands. "because i love him, i love you." the elder pecked jaehwan's hand again. "i love us." jaehwan cried at that. "m-minhyun, it's december 31... our contract ends today." jaehwan gripped minhyun's hands tightly. a tear ran down minhyun's face. "our contract ends, but our love won't, right? don't use the contract as a reason for us to break up, we both know we love each other and the love would go to waste if we didn't do anything about it. it would only hurt us more. i don't want you to hurt, baby." minhyun kissed jaehwan's nose. "it hurts already." jaehwan mumbled. "what does, baby?" minhyun brought the younger closer. "everything. my heart, my head," jaehwan looked up to minhyun's eyes. minhyun's heart softened at the sight, jaehwan looked so cute and innocent. "you'll be so far away from me, hyung."

minhyun smiled and kissed jaehwan's forehead. "i'll be here, jaehwan. by your side, forever." jaehwan hums. "you promise?" the younger brought up his pinky. minhyun chuckles at how cute his boyfriend is. "with my whole heart, i promise you, i will never leave you no matter how far apart we are." they intertwined their pinkies together and snuggled under the sheets. "i'll miss wanna one, hyung." jaehwan says against minhyun's chest. and as he does, the rain gets stronger again. "it's only a passing downpour, hwan."

"we'll be back."

jaehwan smiles. "to be one."

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeek  
> i love minhwan  
> follow me on twt @mainvisual_twt if you love minhwan 2222


End file.
